


Drabble: Men Under Authority.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Death by exposure, Death penalty, Drabble, Petya verse if you squint, Public executions, Taking prompts completely out of context, Taking prompts very very literally, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, Truth Justice And The Barrayaran Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>...public exposure and death by starvation...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Men Under Authority.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Any, any, exposure_

Gregor hands down the sentence on his twenty-third birthday. Death by exposure in public view; Vordrozda's payment for drawing an energy weapon in his Emperor's presence and, but for the actions of others, attempting regicide. Gregor announces it before the Birthday Review. There is a shocked silence even among those who knew it was coming. It will be the first such execution of his reign. He hopes it will be the last.

He can't bear to look at Cordelia, but he does look to Aral, looking for any acknowledgement, any disappointment, any emotion at all.

His Regent says only: "Sire."


End file.
